LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: Yamato utiliza la estretegia de hacerse pasar por otro chico para conocer mas a Sora, ella no se entera de eso... él quiere conquistar a Sora ¿lo conseguirá? cuando lean la parte del chat imaginense que es la consola del msn por favor. dejen reviews!


*LLUVIA DE NOVIEMBRE*

(SORATO FANFICTION)

BY: SORA SOFIA DE ISHIDA

30/08/08

GENERO: ROMANCE

Era el primer dia del mes noviembre lentamente se ocultaba el sol las nuves se teñian de rojo un espectáculo mágico parecía que nadie le prestaba atención ha este tipo de fenómenos tan hermosos en la actualidad pero un joven de 14 años cabellera rubia y de azules ojos llama Yamato ishida estabe observando la majestuosidad de del ocaso; como era costumbre cada vez que caia la noche entraba al ciber espacio para chatear con la chica de rojos cabellos y marrones ojos , ya que frente a ella no tenia el valor de decirle cosas bellas a pesar de ser los mejores amigos,ella era sora Takenouchi de 14 años, ella no tenía la mayor idea de "blues sky" y Yamato Ishida eran la misma persona .

***en el chat***

-blue sky dice: Hola linda sora, es un placer encontrarte otra vez ¿Cómo estás?

-Sora "Ryuusei" dice: hola, estoy muy bien y feliz de averte encontrado tanbien.

-blue sky me alegra ¿y qué has hecho?

-sora "Ryuusei" dice: pues únicamente ir al instituto, divertirme con mis amigos Yamato y Taichí…

-ummm… solo eso – Yamato estaba feliz porque lo menciona primero.

-blue sky dice: me parece muy bien me puedes contar de ellos.

-Sora Ryuusei dice: me llevo muy bien con ellos los conozco desde niños………… Yamato es un ídolo es vocalista de los Teenage Wolves, tiene muchísimas fans (incluyéndome) es guapo, cariñoso y… pues Taichí es gracioso, esta algo loquito se le ocurren unas cosas como fugarnos de la clase para irnos a comer un helado…-Yamato no podía creer aun Sora lo quería mucho estaba impactado –

-blue sky dice: me alegra mucho eres una gran chica…

- sora "Ryuusei" dice: deje algo y dime como tú tienes grandes amigos

-blues sky dice: si, por supuesto!

-Sora Ryuusei dice: Me puedes contar sobre ellos.

-blue sky dice: claro veras mí mejor amiga es dulce alegre optimista, me ha ayudado a ver la vida de otra manera es distinto sencilla, tiene un hermoso instinto maternal

envidiable en fin es lo mas importante en vida …

-Sora Ryuusei dice: ¿y pudo saber su nombre?

-blue sky dice: ¡claro! Eres tú So-chan

-Sora Ryuusei dice: no es en serio blue.

-blus sky dice: es en serio Sora – chan.

-Sora Ryuusei dice: eres muy lindo, gracias – se les hiso tarde en el chat aunque ya era una costumbre que no quería dejar, Sora no sabía la identidad de tras de blues sky ese joven tan tierno y especial, los días pasaron y un dia Sora no se conecto…-

***El dia siguiente en el instituto***

- buenos días Yamato – kun.

-buenos días sora – san.

-¿te veo triste te sucede algo?

- no solo estoy cansado…

- ya veo…

-¿Y qué hiciste ayer después de clases?

-Pues fui a ayudarle a mi madre un rato a la floristería, luego fui a casa hice la tarea ah!

-y Salí a caminar un rato la tarde estabe muy hermosa si ahora está igual saldré otra vez.

-vaya sora – san, eres una chica que se divierte con los espectáculos que nos brinda la naturaleza.

-creo…

-jaja ya veo.

-¡Buenos días chicos!

-buenos días Taichi! – respondieron el rubio y la pelirroja

-ahora jugará el mega equipo estrella a la hora de la clase de educación física y sé que ganaremos irán apoyarme no.

-claro, pero espero que en verdad gane tu equipo – Dijo Ishida sarcásticamente –

-j aja es cierto.

-ey! ishida, Sora ¿Cómo no ganaremos si soy el mejor delantero?

-jaja! – Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír, les hacía gracia el ego tan enorme de Yagami.

el dia transcurrió cada quien se fue a su casa y al llagar la tarde Yamato ingreso al chat , noto que el estado de sora era "desconectada" y cerró su chat se levanto y se preguntaba porque de la ausencia de la pelirroja otra vez recordó las palabras de Sora sobre la tarde abría su ventana y vi que estaba hermosa, se dirigió con la esperanza de ver a su amada al llagar haya nota que se avecinaba una tormenta en eso una cabellera pelirroja esta absorta en sus pensamientos en esos sin pensarlo Yamato estaba parado frente a sora sin saber que decir.

-vaya Yamato- kun que sorpresa

-etto… Sora – san.

-que haces por aquí nunca te había visto por acá

-me dirigía a mi casa… y te vi… decidí…venir a saludarte… pero veo que vienes preparada – Sora tenía un paraguas celeste –

-si así es, ya sabes lo que dicen: "una chica prevenida vale por dos"

-tienes razón – ambos sonrieron – etto… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? será rápido, claro si no tienes planes…

-mmm! ¿Un helado? Suena bien…claro Yama – kun! -ambos se dirigieron a la heladería que estaba a unos posos del parque, tomaron su helado mientras platicaban sobre tareas y series pero al notar que el cielo estaba más negro se apresuraron y salieron del establecimiento ya estaba lloviendo, sora extendió su paraguas he invito al chico bajo de este, ambos se refugiaron y corrieron a si el parque, mientras reían era obvio que les encantaba la lluvia-

-se te ha mojado tu camisa Yamato – kun.

-así es pero me abría mojado mas si no hubieras traído tu paraguas – la chica pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa, la lluvia a un no terminaba – oye so –chan etto – Yamato- tomó delicadamente la mano a un de sora al ver la mirada tan tierna de sora, algo confundida por aquella reacción del rubio, la soltó ambos aun estaban bajo el paraguas Chino color celeste, en eso el rubio se armó de valor y le tomo el rostro delicadamente y le levanto el rostro la vi fijamente se acerco un poco ambos se miraron tímidamente sus mejías estaban ruborizadas, sus labios se juntaron y se dieron un beso bajo la lluvia de noviembre , que los unió, el paraguas de la chica cayó al suelo lo que llamó la atención de algunos curiosos que notaron la ternura de aquella escena, dos adolecente besándose bajo la lluvia, pero solo miraban de reojo y continuaban su camino aquellos chicos estaban empapados pero aun abrasados, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, un grato silencio los envolvía, sentían timidez y respeto una lucha de enormes emociones internas que solo se leyeron con la mirada y ya no dijeron más, no era necesario Yamato recogió el paraguas la tomo de la mano y la llevó a casa, no hablaron de aquel suceso pero sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente desde esa tarde de noviembre en silencio unieron sus vidas… sin saberlo …. Sin notarlo…el uno no podía vivir sin el otro aunque al principio querían negarlo… era algo que estaba escrito…

Ahora ya tienen 6 años de ser novios y recordar ese dia les llena de dicha… sin lugar a dudas gracias eso se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos su amistad se transformo en amor…

Nunca olvidaran ese dia ya desde ese dia caminaban de la mano hacia el maravilloso futuro que les esperaba lleno de dicha es el regalo que obtendrán por brindarse un amor tan puro……. y cada deja volviéndose más fuerte para poder sobre pasar los obstáculos para que nada ni nadie pueda separarlos `porque ahí es el VERDADERO AMOR………….


End file.
